A problem with cable connections exposed to the weather is that the connections are susceptible to moisture entering the connection whenever the cable connector is improperly or inadequately connected to the cable. Many attempts have been made to ensure that cable connections are sealed against moisture etc. from the environment. Many of the attempts require using a connector body made of two or more components in order to contain an adequate seal, thus increasing the complexity of the cable connector.